Gothic Indomitable
This article was written by PoNs3993. Therefore, it is within Pacific Rim: Uprising's canon timeline and ''has nothing to do with the Second Kaiju War. ''Please refrain from making edits or creating any separate page without the author's discretion. Gothic Indomitable is a mark VII German jaeger. The third mark VII unit, Indomitable is characterized by its distinct silver-red color scheme and densely armored aesthetic resembling a Gothic knight. Its tremendous specs are optimized for decisively and unequivocally overpowering a category V kaiju with minimal effort. History Launch Gothic Indomitable was the third unit of the mark VII line, launched on January 10, 2035 amid much fanfare. It was to be stationed at the Los Angeles Shatterdome, but was first sent to Sumatra for operational testing. Gothic was special in that it was funded and owned by a country outside the Pacific Rim; although such occurrences weren't unheard of, they were certainly rare. Still, Germany was a nation which had contributed heavily to the jaeger program from the get-go, assisting in Tacit Ronin's construction. Therefore, most analysts were unsurprised that it was cleared to launch its own jaeger. Chaos Ogre Incident Indomitable would get called into action a mere week after launch, squaring off against the rogue jaeger "Chaos Ogre." This rogue unit of unparalleled deadliness surfaced near Sentosa Island on January 17, after easily slaughtering the Russian jaeger Soyuz Akula a day earlier. Ogre was the first to attack, taking advantage of Gothic's sensitivity to collateral damage. Wall Breaker thumped the PPDC jaeger, only to be rendered useless by the mark VII's Tector-9 EMP hardening. Indomitable rapidly tackled Ogre, bashing it with the "Hoplon" shield assembly. Ogre was hurled out to sea. Just as Ogre had recovered, Gothic closed the distance within a matter of seconds, landing a right jab to the rogue's midsection. A volley of heavy blows followed, amplified by Gothic's brass knuckles; later eyewitness accounts depicted windows on coastal buildings being shattered by the momentum. Ogre then landed a clean jab and cross to the Conn-Pod. Indomitable attempted the same, but Ogre avoided the moves and right-hooked Indomitable in the body. An uppercut from Ogre glanced off Indomitable's conn-pod. Ogre followed with a thrust from the XG-45 Ogre Sword, which was caught and simply crushed by Indomitable's bare hands. Annoyed by Ogre's rapid attacks, Indomitable's pilots began mercilessly pounding it down with a flurry of hooks, jabs and uppercuts. A double-fisted blow to Ogre's torso crushed its batteries, and as the rogue staggered, Gothic lodged its left-hand Vibro Axe deep within Ogre's chest. The mark VII unleashed its IB-55 Heavy Shatterer onto Ogre's legs, sending it crashing down. Indomitable picked up Ogre by using the Vibro Axe, and nailed it securely to the seabed. The subsequent impact vertically split Ogre's upper torso in half. Ogre's pilot Kai managed to escape via a submersible escape pod as his jaeger was annihilated. He attempted to sneak across the border in an oil tanker, but was swiftly apprehended by an FBI-HRT unit. After a month of interrogation, he was given two options: join the PPDC as a J-Tech, or face imprisonment. The PPDC Council cited his refusal to kill Soyuz Akula's pilots as proof to his harmless motives. This, and his superb engineering skills, led the Council to rule him as a potentially valuable member of the PPDC. The Chaos Ogre incident was broadcast live all across the globe. It served to ingrain Gothic Indomitable's near-psychotic destructive capability into peoples' minds. Some even criticized the sheer brutality with which Indomitable slaughtered Ogre. This was yet another testament to the jaeger's eye-watering deadliness, as it had used only its most benign(?) armament against Ogre. 2035 "Uprising" Gothic Indomitable was undergoing a routine test run when Shao Industries' shipment of 10 drone jaegers arrived at Los Angeles. Thus, it was the first jaeger to intercept the mutated drones. Indomitable engaged three drones with its Kopis VI vibro-axe, evenly trading blows but unable to get a killing shot in. It was soon joined by November Ajax, which decisively(albeit briefly) turned the tables in Gothic's favor. Ajax snared one drone using its knuckle cables, while Gothic hacked it apart with the vibro-axe. Another drone jumped on Ajax's back, only to be blasted to pieces by Gothic's IB-55 autocannon. The final one was swept off its feet by Ajax's cables, and hurled through the Shatterdome. Ajax tied its limbs together, while Gothic's napalm harpoons skewered its chest. Moments later, a barrage of missiles blasted half of Ajax's torso away. Before Indomitable could react, a drone jumped on Ajax and ripped its conn-pod off. As Indomitable charged the drone, its left knee was buckled by several missile hits. Three drones climbed on top of the mark VII and began hammering at its armor. One merciless swipe to the conn-pod caused the left wall to cave in, smashing Colby's left arm. As both pilots cursed and struggled, another drone detonated Gothic's mortar missile canister. The subsequent explosion gouged out a significant portion of the jaeger's back, also hurling three drones backwards. At this point, every other jaeger in Los Angeles had been destroyed. Five drones were still active, with a heavily damaged Gothic Indomitable the only one standing in their way. The mark VII's left arm was shot, with a gaping hole in its conn-pod and only half its systems online. As the five drones circled hungrily, Gothic's pilots tried charging its right-hand Heavy Shatterer. It would take twice as long, as the batteries were leaking. The moment all five drones charged, Indomitable unleashed its remaining napalm harpoons and bodily hurled two stunned drones onto their backs. Thunderous crashes reverberated across the Shatterdome as the mark VII let loose with its Gauntlet brass knuckles. Both drones were smashed to pieces after a demonic smackdown. Gothic's triumph was cut short, as another drone kicked it from behind. The jaeger staggered as a colossal concrete wall impacted against it. Two drones hurled a Shatterdome watch-tower at Gothic, sending the stunned jaeger flying into a maintenance cradle. Colby was flat-lined as the other drone clawed out half of Gothic's conn-pod. While Jon reeled from the increased neural load, Gothic was shoved through the wall and pinned to the ground. Three drones clambered on top of Gothic, ripping chunks off its armor. Jon uttered a guttural scream as the plasma autocannon reached full charge. Amid a shower of sparks and charred metal, five bolts of plasma ripped through a drone. It was shredded through, showering Blue on its aggressor. The toxic kaiju blood ate right through Gothic's conn-pod, and the German jaeger crumpled to the ground. A subsequent analysis on Gothic's Black Box revealed that Jon had died before the acid hit him; seizure had gotten the better of the Ranger. Features Gothic Indomitable's physical stats are overall the greatest in the mark VII fleet, with top-notch speed, strength and armor jammed inside one package. Although it possesses many weapons, Gothic's fighting style centers around ruthlessly hammering an enemy to submission with sheer physical dominance. Equipment The NCC-7636 Psychoframe is an extra layer applied on top of the jaeger's skeleton, and beneath its armor. This amplifies the energy generated by Gothic's core, while also serving as an "energy sponge" to absorb and store kinetic energy. Merlin Ver.Ka rear jets feature thrust vectoring, and are mounted on Gothic's back and elbows. These not only increase sprint speed, but can also be used for complex maneuvers during close combat. The Tector-9s EMP hardening and ADAPTIV self-sealing insulation are both measures implemented for increased survivability. The former is in the form of a thick layer of non-conductive material applied to all key system modules, while the latter serves to minimize the amount of Kaiju Blue intake. If any Blue manages to enter the conn-pod, Gothic's HEPA climate control unit filters out any harmful toxins. The R0Ya1//0ak DAS is a network of cameras and sensors embedded throughout the jaeger. It transmits live footage in blind spot directly to the pilots' visor, ensuring optimal situational awareness. Gothic's AEG-762a1 Hoplon shield assembly is mounted on each forearm, and extends when needed. They are used to stun the target while preventing any unnecessary damage to the jaeger, and can be ejected to shed weight. Weapons The IB-55 Heavy Shatterer plasma autocannon is an evolution of Gipsy Avenger's plasmacaster 2.0. This beefy weapon unleashes a shower of plasma bolts when fired, an effect that can be sustained for up to 1 minute. Each bolt is as powerful as one from Avenger's plasmacaster; the tradeoff for such mind-boggling firepower is greater bulk and charging time. The Kopis-VI plasma vibro-axe is integrated into each Hoplon shield assembly. They are designed to deliver withering blows to even the best-armored kaiju, capable of bisecting a cat-III with one swipe. Gothic's complement of missiles consists of the "Gannet" mortar missiles and Phalanx-5 napalm harpoons. Both mount incendiary warheads, optimized for burning through a kaiju's thick hide. Lastly, the MT//MP brass knuckles are heavily modified versions of the units mounted on Striker Eureka. Their increased heat and vibration frequencies grant Gothic 60,000 pounds of force per punch, which is double the amount generated by Gipsy Avenger. Kaiju Killed